the dragon of remnant
by Thedarr24 and Draconis23
Summary: what if instead of having the future as gameindustry, our favorite dragonnewt from my previous story goes to Remnant, without his memory! OC x ruby soon to be god like oc
1. the dragon trailer

**Thedarr 24: hello everyone i'm back with a new story. And bits of the start is gonna be the same as TFC (the first cpu) and most of my fanfics will be the same, backstory wise. So please tell me what you think of it?**

 **-Thedarr 24 and Draconis 23 doesn't own anything but they're OC's-**

 **"** **Dragonic Arts!"** **\- attacks/important new info/demons/dragon language/pissed off yelling**

"Hyah! **\- talking/yelling**

' _Holy-_!' **\- thoughts/levels/phone/text**

Well i just got back from school and there's a glowing rock in the back yard."What is this? Well it looks important enough to skip my fries for." I say as I approach it," Strange it's outputting a strange energy. What is it?" oh yeah i didn't describe myself did I? I'm 6'8 inches tall. Im wearing camo pants, with side pockets, never forget the side pockets. Black shoes. A red coat with a hood. A black shirt. And bandages on my right lower arm. With spiky brown hair. Now back to the story.

"Strange" I say as i pick it up then it starts to pulsate, "What the?" then it shatters. And i sweetdrop 'it wasn't that fragile was it?' I think to myself. Then before the shards land they float and what happens next will hurt like hell.

"AHH!" all of the shards stab me and slowly enter my body like ice melting, leaving no injury or trace of them stabbing me. "Argh" and I pass out. And while my body is on the ground, a portal appears and slowly it sucks up my body like quick sand. But it didn't go unnoticed by my brother who was watching from his window, dropped his drink in surprise and panicked

 **\- Somewhere unknown -**

"Ow, where am i?" i woke up and looked around," Who am i?" i am in what appear to be a forest, right next to me is a sheathed blade, the sheath has dragon markings on it and a handle for it too, not just the sword itself," cool." i then patted myself for anything on my identity. Until i heard a deathly growl. I then turned my head to the source, it was a black werewolf looking thing with a white wolf skull on its head, bone fragments, and glowing red eyes. I then draw the sword, it's a single edge blade, has strange symbols on the blade, and finger guards. So with my sword in right, and sheath in left, me and the creature stared at each other, and charged.

It went to slash with its claw, but i dodged and sliced it in half," wow now what were you? A skull on your head, black body? So you're a grim reaper impersonator eh? *chuckle*" then four more appear. Then i ran towards them with my sword to fight, a few minutes later, and 10 dead grim impersonators, i met a bigger version " well now this is a predicament, i'm guessing you're the alpha," it growled" then let's do this." we charged, it managed to slash my leg sending something away.

I gritted my teeth, blocked the next attack with my sheath, then slashed it several times with my sword, it fell down dead, i guess, since it was disintegrating." now where is that thing and why doesn't my leg hurt like hell?" it's true my leg doesn't look like it's hurt at all, i now have a hole in my pants, but my legs fine." now where is it," i picked up something made leather missing more than half of it something fell out of it but it only says one thing, "rem? Is that my name, short, and catchy, but why do i feel its short for something?" i ask no one in particular," o well lets try to find out where people are." And i walk towards the nearest place, and in that place is a shop called, "from dust to dawn"

 **\- to be continued -**

 **Thedarr 24: So how'd you think of it? Please leave comments on my story, so until next time, i'll seeya later.**


	2. ch 1 meeting of a Rose and a dragon

**Thedarr 24: welcome back to another chapter of TDOR! Now this version of rem is not here yet, because he's being chased by neptune because of the fact that he looks like TFC Rem.**

 **TDOR Rem in the distance: someone help get this kid away from me!**

 **Neptune in the distance: you're not gonna get away this time rem! You're gonna introduce me to those elders now!**

 **Thedarr 24: well i guess it's time to get onto the story.**

 **-Thedarr 24 and Draconis 23 doesn't own anything but they're OC's-**

 **\- ch. 1 meeting of a Rose and a dragon -**

" **Dragonic Arts!"** **\- attacks/demons/dragon language/pissed off yelling**

"Hyah! **\- talking/yelling**

' _Holy-_!' **\- thoughts/levels/phone/text**

 **\- a day later-**

"Those people were nice enough to repair my pants, too bad they had to leave for this 'academy' today. I would've liked to hang out with them. What was their names a again?" i murmured," meh i'll meet them again." i continued on until i was in front of a shop when *crash!* a man was thrown out of one of the main windows, and what threw him was a red girl in a red hood, holding a red scythe, she's wearing black and red skirt/dress, a hairstyle like mine( mines brown with red in it, hers is black and red in it) her hair seems less spiky than mine, almost straight, she was also shorter than me, and what appears to be silver eyes? then several more men came out and started to fight her, and while i was looking at the fight, one of them held me hostage.

"Alright kid if you give us all you have and walk away, i won't kill this kid, got it?" something in that sentence had me seeing partial red, so i lifted my leg into an angle and *gah!* kicked him in the groin. I jumped in front of him and kicked him in the stomach sending him away and into dreamland, and i joined the fight. After taking down the thugs, a man in a white suit and fedora appeared.

"Well red, hood i guess we all can call this an eventful evening," i tightened my grip. He raised his cane up like a gun," but i'm afraid this is where we part ways." and fired… something at us. I ran in front of 'red' and blocked the shot, the dust settled and we saw the man climbing up a high ladder, 'red' asked an old man if he was okay if we went after him, the old man nodded yes.

My 'Partner' was the first one up on the roof and i was right behind."hey." i heard her say.

"Persistent." was what he said. Then a 'VTOL', as what the girls i met yesterday called them, appeared from the alleyway. And climbed on board." end of the line brats." and he held up a red crystal, and threw it down on to the ground in front of us and shot the crystal making it explode, and in front of us is a blonde woman with a tattered cape, and a riding crop." ohohoho!" he yelled.

Then he noticed who saved us. Then the criminal had switched places with someone else, then a large glyph appeared in the air, and so did black clouds, and now it's raining something that was piercing the VTOL, and the woman that switched with the other guy had started shooting fire at us, i easily blocked it. But the area that the fire scattered to started glowing, i jumped away, my partner got pushed away by something, and the crop lady had also jumped away. That's when that spot had exploded. The crop lady had launched the debris at the VTOL, like a spear, the person who shot fire at us had did the same thing, but to the debris, destroying a good part of it.

But the VTOL had twisted around so the debris would only hit the top portion of it, then the debris had broke apart, and targeted different parts of said VTOL. But she somehow destroyed the things and turned them into ash, my partner had changed her scythe into a rifle and started to shoot at the enemy. To which she blocked the shots and tried to explode the ground beneath us, so i jumped away, my partner got pushed away by something again, and the crop lady had also jumped out of the way. When the dust settled, it showed the criminals had gotten away. That's when i heard," You're a Huntress! Can i have your autograph?"

\- later -

The next thing i knew was that me and ruby, i got to know the name of my partner, were in a interrogation room, who were we being interrogated by?

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." the crop lady." the two of you put yourselfs and others in great danger."

"But they started it!" was what my partner said.

"I have to agree with her miss." i told the crop lady. But she ignored my comment and continued.

"If it were me, i'd send you two home… with a pat on the back…" ruby visibly brightened up at that statement. Then she looked at us with a small glare, holding her crop.' _oh no i don't like where this is going…'_ were my thoughts." And a slap on the wrist." she then slapped her riding crop down on the table in front of me.

"Eek!" which in then made ruby jump into my arms for protection. She then realized where she was, blushed a bit and got back into her chair trying to calm down.

"But there is someone who would like to see the two of you." and out from the shadows came a man who looks like he's in a leprechaun outfit for adults, has greyish spiky hair that somehow almost defies gravity( **somewhere out there in another reality a man reading a orange smut novel sneezes** ), is wearing black tiny glasses. And is carrying a plate of cookies and a mug.

"Ruby Rose…" he leans in towards her," you… have silver eyes." and he leans away.

"Um…"

"So!" he continues," where did you learn to do this?"

"S-signal academy." her answer.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" was his next question.

"Well one teacher in particular."

"I see…" he puts the cookies down onto the table, i manage to grab one while ruby scarfed them down. One by one quickly." it's just that i've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow." and he looks off into the distance, where he was looking at, i have no clue.

"Mmm-hmm. Thash muh unkull!" He looks back at ruby." ah. Sorry, thats my uncle qrow! He's a teacher at signal! I was garbage until he took me under his wing. And now i am all like- hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" she makes fake karate moves and noises.

The guy just chuckles a bit and says," so i've noticed." and he puts down his mug and sits down." and what is an adorable young girl such as yourself doing in a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well… i want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years left in signal! And then i'm going to apply for beacon…" and then came ruby's rant about why she wants to be a huntress. But i started to space out, feeling like something in my head is calling for me. My arm starts to get a bit itchy. I scratch it then look at it.' _strange my arm itches but it looks normal, no scar, no tattoo, nothing'_

"...ello, hello, are you okay?" i look back at the guy talking to ruby, now talking to me.

"Ye?"

"Like i said earlier we don't know much about you. Only that you appeared on our radar today, so who are you and where did you come from?"

"Oh sorry about that, but the only thing that i can remember is my name." i explain to him." and its Rem"

"Amnesia?"

"Maybe." i shrug.

"Well i'd like to give you an invitation to my academy as well bu-" i interrupt him.

"Sure."

He blinks a couple times," Alright then" he then hands me a piece of paper" you can go to this location by tomorrow to have one of our VTOL's to pick you up. Alright?" i nod. He smiles.

\- later -

After we exited the building i say goodbye to ruby, walked around and looked for a place to pass my time. And i come across a place called: Tuksons book trade. So i came in. i met the owner of the place, Tukson, he looked to be in his 40's, with sideburns. He found out i had nowhere to go for the night so he offered me a place to sleep till i had to go. So i took it. In the morning we said our goodbyes and i said i'd try to come anytime i could. Now i find myself in one of these VTOL's and i heard." hey Rem!"

I turn around to find ruby and some blond girl." i'd like you to meet my sister, Yang." and yang is looking at me with a grin.

"Why hello there, it's finally nice to meet my sisters knight in shining armor."

"Yang!" complained ruby.

"Meh i prefer crimson knight if you ask me." was my reply.

"Why is that" is the question i got from yang.

"I like the name." i would have said something else until a blond guy in armor started to spew chunks.

"Oh yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross…"

"Ew, get away! Get away from me!"

"Heh." i just chuckle at their antics.

 **\- to be continued -**

 **Thedarr 24: well that took longer than i thought. TDOR Rem is still being chased by neptune though. Until next time, i'll seeya later.**

 **The First Cpu (working on research)**

 **Draconis 23's next story (he's typing it)**

 **The dragon of remnant (chapter 3 is after two kinds of gods)**

 **Two kinds of gods (i'm working on it next)**


End file.
